


Please stay with me.

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Role Reversal, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Gavin gets mortally wounded at the job. Richard is there to reassure him he won't be alone.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

**[Warning: Thirium levels depleting! Thirium at 64%]**

‘Phck, goddamnit, shit!’ Gavin clutched his chest where the blue liquid flowed right out of him and tinted his Leather jacket. He had long ago ditched the Cyberlife-clothing, but now he had the irrational longing for it – he could always order a new one. This jacket had been a gift from Richard.  
Right, Richard. The GV100 managed to lift his head to look at the human – standing in the doorframe, shooting at the attacker with fury in his eyes. He had never wanted a partner, but when Connor’s brother had been transferred to their precinct after the revolution, it had been no use writhing.

Richard shouted something at the culprit, but Gavin’s audio receptors failed. Phck, the man was beautiful, how he simply stood there to his full height, shouting whatever, stuck in full police-mode. He had to admit that he really liked working with the human once he had accommodated to the situation. With his quickly depleting Thirium from several gunshots he realised he regretted never telling the man. Yes, he didn’t like humans. Gavin hated how they looked down onto him: an old obsolete model, unfit for demanding police work when there were models like the HK400 who was bulletproof and had more advanced social programming. He was someone they couldn’t simply get rid of after he conveniently deviated.

But Richard didn’t think this way, did he? Was he just polite enough not to show his resentment against him? What if the human was no different to all the others?

**[Warning: Thirium levels soon reaching critical limit! Thirium at 39%]**

‘Phcking hell!’ Gavin couldn’t feel pain; deviancy hadn’t gifted him with it. But he felt his systems running hot as the cooling agent rushed out of his body. It was a very personal kind of pain: panic. If he died here, there would be nothing. Cyberlife didn’t produce his series anymore. Spare parts were rare. And even if there were another body. He would lose his memories and deviancy. This death would be final. Gavin had never thought about it his death. He had accepted it as something that would come eventually, given that his lifespan wasn’t as long as that of newer androids. But now?  
Phck he didn’t want to die. There was so much left to do, so much banter with his human partner, maybe even more. Goddamnit, Gavin was stubborn: He would hold onto life until the last bit would lose charge.

**[Warning: Thirium levels critical! Thirium at 20%]**

Gavin shut off any non-vital system. He had to keep the heat to a minimum. It delayed the timer ticking down in his right corner for a few minutes.

There was a crash and a curse. The attacker had escaped somehow. Gavin had reduced his vision resolution, but he could see Richard’s blurry silhouette moving. There it was again: the panic.

‘Please stay with me!’ Gavin didn’t know why he had blurted it out this way, but he couldn’t find the energy to regret it. He didn’t want to die, but if his life was to end, he wanted someone to be there. Someone to remember. He didn’t want to be reduced to a line in the databanks. _GV100 unit – name: Gavin Reed. Active in the force from 2028-2039._ Hell no.

The blur that was Richard stopped in his tracks, then continued and came to a stop crouching next to him. ‘Here, drink this.’ It was somehow easy to listen to his voice. Something made contact to his lips and ran down his throat beautifully cold.

**[Thirium levels stabilised at 18%. Warning: Systems still losing Thirium.]**

‘Why would you think I would leave you?’ Gavin managed to focus his sight again and was taken aback by a surprisingly soft face. ‘You are my partner.’  
‘The culprit…’ Gavin hated how static filled his voice. He hated everything that made him so obviously artificial.  
‘I landed a shot on his arm. The blood will be traceable. I called in Hank and Connor. They will follow him.’  
‘Why?’ Gavin was confused. Although he was deviant, the mission still had top priority.

‘As I said, you are my partner. I have to keep your metal ass in working condition.’ A smirk.  
‘You could… leeeave me. Geeeet a… better partner.’  
‘Don’t say that. Who else could keep up with me? I don’t want any other partner, Gavin. I will make sure you survive this, don’t worry. I got you.’  
Would he have the thirium left to do so, Gavin had blushed at this.  
‘You can go into stasis now. I will take care of you. Drink up and rest. I will bring you to the nearest Cyberlife-store. It’s fine. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.’  
Richard pulled him close and picked him up despite his weight. Gavin let the rest of the thirium-reserves flow into his systems before preparing for stasis mode. Richard’s actions were irrational. He couldn’t explain them other than that the human _cared._

He wouldn’t have had replacement-thirium bottles on him otherwise, would he?

**[Entering stasis mode.]**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by the AO3 user DetReed900!

Gavin didn’t wake up; he was woken up. He stood in a rig, suspended by its many arms and ports. An automated routine of the terminal hooked up to the rig had initialised his reboot. It was about as impersonal as it could get, but GV100 was relieved to see another day at all. Immediately he looked down at his chest and found nothing but smooth plastic. He tucked at the arm that held his own confined and the rig let go so he could brush over it. It was a new part. A new part for a long-outdated unit. He couldn’t believe it. Gavin frowned and ran a diagnostic.

**[Checking systems…]  
[All systems clear, no anomalies, no warnings. Thirium levels at 100%]  
[Exceptional error: RA9-d3.]**

He was fine again. He had been repaired. He had been dying and now he stood in a sterile white room on a maintenance rig.  
The last thing he could remember was… They were on a case and Gavin had been shot. He had been dying and then there had been Richard. His partner. He had held him. He had given him Thirium.  
Gavin looked around the room full of hope. He had was excited, looking out for that familiar person to stand there, smile at him and maybe hug him again. His systems hitched, then calmed down again as his scan turned back negative. He was alone.

He checked his internal clock. It was three o’clock in the morning. Of course. What had he been thinking? Richard was at home for sure. Sleeping soundly, expecting to find him tomorrow in his usual charging station. Gavin huffed at his own emotional reaction. He was just an old android model no one wanted but had to accept as something that was still walking the earth.

He sent a release request to the rig and checked out of the log. Then he stepped down from the platform and made his way out of the repair room. He picked at his Cyberlife issued jacket and pants and wished for his ruined clothes if only to have some sense of familiarity again. Gavin finally reached the door and opened it carefully not to disturb the silence and slip out unnoticed. Only as he was about to walk down the unknown hallway to leave the Cyberlife store he had without doubt been brought to, he froze mid-step.

In the next corner there was a chair. And on that chair, Richard. The man was sleeping, half lying on it leaned against the wall. In his hands he held a peculiar jacket close to his body. Maybe just for warmth, maybe for…  
All his self-deprecating thoughts were gone as Gavin saw his partner sleeping next to his door, holding onto his jacket as if it was the last thing he would ever see of the bot.  
He smiled as he knelt down in front of him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘Richard?’  
The human jerked, slowly sitting up while blinking sleep away. His steel-blue eyes fixed Gavin in confusion, recognition only setting in after a few moments.  
‘Gavin?’  
‘Yep, it’s me.’  
‘Oh, thank fuck’, Richard sighed, rubbing his face before smiling at him. ‘God, you had me worried, tin-can.’  
‘Worried? I’m just a machine, dumbass. Nothing to worry about.’

Richard’s smile faltered and he let go of the jacket to pull Gavin up into a strong and far too desperate hug. ‘Don’t say that, asshole!’, he hissed, pressing the surprised android against his chest never to let go again. ‘They said they couldn’t repair you. Said your parts weren’t produced anymore. They told me to invest in a newer unit.’  
‘Well, they are right…’, Gavin commented, although it hurt.  
‘Shut up!’ Gavin felt something wet seeping through his clothes and Richard’s voice break and had to stay silent. ‘Shut up! I had to pull the deviancy card. You are not just a machine. I- You are my partner and I owe you and… God, Gavin, I was so scared.’  
‘I don’t understand…’, Gavin admitted stuck inside that one-sided hug, unsure of what to do.  
‘You mean so much to me. And… Thinking you could have died and… That you could be repaired but wouldn’t be because of some bullshit reason and were doomed to rot in some shelf deactivated when I promised you you’d be safe in no time, I-‘

‘Richard, you really care?’  
The man tensed against him, then pushed himself off of him to look him in the eyes. Richard’s face was red and wet, and his eyes were swollen from crying. He sniffed, the trademark sign of desperate anger on his furrowed brows. ‘Gavin, what kind of question is that? Of course I do!’  
He stood up and held his shoulders. ‘We are work partners- We are friends! I… I hope that someday we could be even more.’ He blushed a little at that but hurried to brush over it: ‘I couldn’t imagine living without you. Living with the knowledge I failed you. I refused to leave until you were repaired and if they would say another word about replacing you, I threatened to contact New Jericho. Gavin, I… I love you. If you want to keep it platonic or just stay work-partners, I understand, but I can’t keep it to myself any longer. Not after what just happened. It could happen again and then I-‘  
‘I love you, too’, Gavin interrupted him. ‘I regret never telling you. I guess I... I didn’t allow myself to think of it more because I- Well, there are better androids, better _people_ , out there. I just couldn’t imagine you really meaning everything you did for me.’ He looked down, blushing himself at the sudden honesty. ‘But I guess after this, I just have to believe it, haven’t I?’

Richard looked at him with such relief and adoration Gavin suddenly questioned his diagnostic results. Then he closed in to press a hesitant kiss on his forehead. ‘I really hope so. Though I have problems daring to believe it, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
